Shows previos a Wheel Of Death
by Hedgehogmania
Summary: Estos son los shows de Monday Night Red Sky y Friday Night Blue Storm y la nueva marca CWC antes de la llegada del Special Event, Wheel Of Death


**Red Sky**

***El cuervo negro comienza la cacería, el campeón SES funda un nuevo equipo y presenta a los miembros, Rush pide su cambio a Blue Storm, Alice sigue en espera con su contrato***

Suena el titantron de Oz y este sale sin compañía con un vendaje en la cabeza por el golpe contra la celda. Sale al ring diciendo que ha dejado más que claro su superioridad en Red Sky y que no quiere mas competencia barata, por lo tanto comenzara a buscar por su propia cuenta. Dice que a diferencia de la ex campeona mundial, el lo retendrá mas tiempo que ella y lo seguirá mostrando. Cambia de tema diciendo que el Straight Edge Society Team cambiara de nombre puesto que los dos únicos miembros del equipo no quieren quedarse, asi que presenta al WHC Louis y al Devastating Champion Randy y oficialmente se funda…. El Exodus Team.

Submission Match

Darkus VS Sonic = Darkus se lleva la victoria con las puertas del infierno.

Despues del match, Darkus lo toma y aplica el ascensor de la muerte, seguido de dos garras de ultratumba, Sonic queda en KO y cuando estaba a punto de aplicarle el Pilldiver, Alice aparece para detenerlos. Darkus hace una desaparición y Alice se queda con Sonic en el ring.

Non Title Match

Rush VS (C) Trish = Trish se lleva la victoria con un 450° Splash.

El GM de Red Sky dice a Rush que si quiere cambiar de marca que tiene que esperar hasta el nuevo Special Event llamado Wheel of Death, y que pida mucho que lo manden a Blue Storm o si la mala suerte lo acompaña, a la nueva marca CWC.

Ladies Championship Fatal Four Way Match

(C) Chloe VS Becky VS Star VS Burny = Chloe retiene de Nuevo sometiendo a Burny con la llame Le-Belle sin que Becky y Burny se dieran cuenta.

Chloe se va sumamente contenta con su playera de "Randy be my champion", hace la seña característica de "The Ram" y se va.

Triple Trheat Match

Alice VS Austin VS Eko = Lucha cerrada la cual gana Austin con un paquetito hacia Eko.

Despues de la lucha, Eko saca de combate a Alice con un dardo con paralizante. Despues de eso comienza a golpear a Austin y justo cuando intentaba recuperarse, Eko le da una super patada en el cráneo, dejando a Austin completamente ido, sin responder y con la mirada perdida. Eko se va y los paramédicos se llevan a Austin.

**Blue Storm**

***El campeón SES confronta a la ex-campeona, Ares en Guerra contra el Nuevo campeón, se hace una lucha Turmoil por los títulos dorados***

Suena el titantron de Cylia, se nota con expresión triste diciendo que tuvo mala suerte en Darkness Wave pero que aun le queda la clausula de revancha y la pedirá en el siguiente Blue Storm, pero entonces suena el titantron de Oz diciendo a Cylia que aunque pida revancha diez veces nunca lograra hacerse del campeonato puesto que Louis es superior a ella y por mucho y que para mostrar que es mejor que ella y que es mejor campeón, expondrá su titulo contra ella hoy mismo

Non Title Match

(C) Tyler VS Jeff = Tyler aplica un Power Bomb para llevarse la Victoria

En el backstage se puede ver a Louis caminando por el pasillo y se topa con el campeón SES diciendo que como nuevo equipo serán invencibles en todo Hedgehogmania y que ahora demostrara su dominio en las artes oscuras. Oz le responde diciendo que sabe que son dominantes y que pronto todas las marcas serán suyas.

Non Title Match

Ares VS (C) Louis = Louis se lleva la Victoria con el Bad Dream

Ares ataca por la espalda a Louis como signo de frustración, entonces aparecen Oz y Randy a defender a su compañero, pero después entra Cylia defendiéndolo, justo cuando se estaba armando el gran enfrentamiento un grupo de réferis los separa y cuando Oz, Louis y Randy se marchan se escuchan su titantron… "We Are One"

Golden Tag Team Championships Turmoil Match

(C) Full Blood Hedgehogs VS 5 Equipos

Retadores:

1.- New Gen X Team

Rehar y Trent hacen un excelente equipo mientras que Euri y Jordan mantienen una defensa solida, justo cuando aplica el Killswitch a Rehar, Trent logra conectar su movimiento "La meta mayor" y eliminan al primer equipo y siguen reteniendo

2.- Cutting Edge Team

Cuando Rehar quería aplicar el 619, Dashing lo esquiva y aplica una super dormilona y somete al erizo extremo, convirtiéndose provisionalmente en campeones.

3.- Lyla & Summer

Dieron una excelente batalla, Summer conecto dos Fliying Chuck a los retadores y Lyla hizo honor a su amigo Oz aplicando la GTS a Dashing pero no se dio cuenta que el relevo ya estaba hecho y Drew la impacta con el FS DDT.

4.- The Hart Dinasty

Los nuevos rostros de Blue Storm hacen gala de sus movimientos rapidos y sincronizados, los nuevos campeones no saben por donde atacar, hasta que David Hedgehog Smith manda a Drew a volar con un levantamiento militar y Tyson The Cat somete a Dashing con el francotirador y se hacen nuevos campeones provisionales.

5.- Demon & Rage

El gran demonio rojo estaba dominando la lucha en gran parte pero la velocidad de Tyson sorprendia al gigante. En un momento, Demon es enviado contra la barrera de protección y queda en KO mientras que Rage aplicaba el francotirador a David, Tyson responde de inmediato con patadas en la cara. Todo culmina con el Hart Attack hacia Rage y asi hay nuevos campeones dorados de parejas.

SES Championship Match

(C) Oz VS Cylia

La lucha fue un poco sosa puesto que Cylia no quería luchar enserio. Justo cuando Cylia estaba respondiendo al aplicar los movimientos de su hermano, falla el "U Cant See Me" porque Oz le puso las rodillas al caer el brazo de Cylia. Oz aplica su combo de golpes con el Roundhouse Kick, la manda al esquinero y aplica otro combo de rodillazo con bulldog, después la levanta y aplica la GTS. Justo cuando cubre para hacer la cuenta, Oz se quita de en medio haciendo que la cuenta solo llegue a dos y después de unos segundos de pensarlo aplico el Hedgehog Vise X y rinde a Cylia reteniendo el titulo.

Oz después de su victoria levanta el cinturón, se va riendo de Cylia al ver como quedo en la lona y le grita "IM BETTER THAN YOU!"

**Red Sky**

***Sonic sale para defender a su hermana, el cuervo negro vuelve a atacar y cobrar venganza, el nuevo equipo de Hedgies dominan, se definen los miembros de CWC***

El GM anuncia que la nueva marca estrenara su show después de Blue Storm y que el único que esta dentro de la marca es el campeón Devastating y que ahora se sabrán quienes son los que van a la nueva marca CWC y son:

RedSky ◄ Becky ►CWC

Blue Storm◄ Chris ►CWC

RedSky◄ Darkus ►CWC

Blue Storm◄ Dashing ►CWC

Red Sky◄ Thomas ►CWC

Blue Storm◄ Tyler ►CWC

Red Sky◄ Rush ►CWC

Rush sale gritando quejándose de su draft y que quiere ser ingresado a Blue Storm como sea, el GM le dice que solo concede peticiones a los miembros de Red Sky y no a CWC y lo manda a backstage.

Star VS Susan = Star con un Glam Slam sobre Susan.

Toma el micrófono diciendo que si creen las Beauty Hedgie Team que han ganado la guerra que están equivocadas por que ella es la Hedgie mas dominante de todo Hedgehogmania y que las enfrentara cuando se de la oportunidad.

Se muestra un video promo de que en Blue Storm se darán a conocer más cambios para CWC

Falls Count Anywhere Match

Darkus VS Eko = La lucha fue muy violenta, tanto que el combate llego hasta el titantron en donde Eko hacienda uso de su agilidad felina se lanzo en una plancha cruzada desde la cima del titantron hasta Darkus pero no le basto por que en un movimiento errado del ninja, Darkus lo termina con el Tombstone sobre la rampa.

Tag Team Match

Beauty Hedgie Team (Trish & Atala) VS Jenny & Alice = De Nuevo las Hedgie hermosas dominan el combate y Trish con un Gorilla Press Slam contra Jenny les da la victoria.

Despues del Match aparece Star queriendo atacar pero las chicas bellas huyen.

Suena el titantron de Oz y sale diciendo que no hay campeón como el, quizá su amigo Randy pero el ya esta en CWC y que ahora el dominio de Red Sky le pertenece a el, entonces es interrumpido por la entrada de Sonic y dice que lo que le hizo a su hermana fue deplorable y que si es lo suficientemente bueno que luchara contra el. Oz se ríe diciéndole que también le mostrara que es mejor que el y le hace burla con el U Can't See Me.

Non Title Match

Sonic VS (C) Oz = El combate fue muy cerrado, Oz demostró su habilidad con sus combos y Sonic logro conectar el "U Can't See Me" y cuando estaba a punto de finiquitar con el Ajustador las luces se apagan y cuando se encienden cuatro cuervos en cada esquina observan fijamente a Sonic y por la distracción de este Oz aprovecha y aplica la GTS para llevarse la victoria.

Cuando el combate acaba aparece Darkus y comienza a atacar a Sonic, tumba rompe cuellos, triangulo de la muerte y garra de ultratumba, el erizo azul no responde y se queda en la lona y Darkus solo dice… "El cuervo sigue hambriento de sangre" suena su titantron y se va.

**Blue Storm**

***Lucha por el titulo InterElemental, el campeón mundial presenta a su nuevo subordinado, El Beauty Hedgie Team domina en Blue Storm, se definen los miembros de CWC***

El GM dice que lamenta que la mayoría de su Roster tenga que ser cambiado a la nueva marca CWC pero según las reglas de Hedgehogmania, debe haber un roster competitivo y que ahora se darán a conocer los nombres de las estrellas que irán a la marca extrema y son:

Red Sky ◄ Venus ►CWC

Red Sky ◄ Jenny ►CWC

Red Sky◄ Star ►CWC

Blue Storm ◄ Demon ►CWC

Red Sky ◄ Alice ►CWC

Blue Storm◄ Tiffany ►CWC

Red Sky ◄ Gail ►CWC

Suena el titantron de Rage diciendo que a pesar de que Demon y Dashing se encontraran en CWC seguira siendo, el equipo Cutting Edge, dominante en cualquier marca y que pronto sabran lo que es un verdadero campeon.

Tag Team Match

Full Blood Hedgehogs VS Cutting Edge Team = Para su match de despedida, Rehar aplica un 619 a Dashing y cuando voltea Trent lo sorprende con la meta mayor para llevarse la Victoria.

InterElemental Championship Match

(C) Tyler VS Jeff = Por una distraccion de Jordan en el titantron, Jeff se lleva de Nuevo la Victoria con el giro del destino y el Swaton Bomb para obtener su Segundo reinado InterElemental.

Tyler se queda viendo hacia las luces sin saber por que paso lo que paso y mejor decide irse a backstage.

Tag Team Match

Beauty Hedgie Team VS Summer & Lyla = De Nuevo las Beauty Hedgie dominan el combate con el Gorilla Pres Slam hacia Summer para llevarse la Victoria.

Suena el titantron de Star y dice que aunque este en otra marca, en otro lado lejos de ellas que les dejara un recordatorio de parte de CWC, entonces deja caer el micrófono y sale acompañada de Jenny, Becky, Alice, Venus, Tiffany y Gail y comienzan a apalear a las chicas guapas.

Los retadores entran, curiosamente, tomados de la mano, el anunciador los presenta, después suena el mismo titantron extraño de la vez anterior, se detiene casi en el inicio y suena el titantron de Louis, este grita "Sal" y de nuevo suena el titantron de la nueva superestrella, Dusk.

Tag Team Match

Ares & Cylia VS (C) Louis & Dusk = Tanto Ares como Cylia parecen un poco desconcertados por la nueva super estrella y este decide iniciar con la accion al igual que Cylia. Todo culmina con un Armbar de Dusk sobre Ares para someterlo.

Despues de la lucha Dusk no suelta a Ares y esta a punto de quebrarle el brazo y se rie de forma desquiciada, Cylia intenta ayudarlo pero es recibida por un Dark Punch de Louis. Entonces suena el titantron de Sonic yendo al rescate de Ares pero justo en medio camino, Louis toma a Cylia y Dusk a Ares y se los lanzan al erizo azul terminando el show.

**CWC**

***El estreno de la nueva marca se abre con excelentes combates, la primera defensa titular de "The Ram" la nueva facción de chicas nace en lo extremo***

El GM de la nueva marca da la bienvenida al publico prometiendo que esta será la marca que marque la diferencia entre Blue Storm y Red Sky. Tambien anuncia la incursión de mas super estrellas en el evento Wheel Of Death.

Tag Team Match

Becky & Venus VS Jenny & Alice = Becky y Venus se llevan la Victoria con un Stratusfaction hacia Alice.

Inferno Match

Darkus VS Demon = La gente se pone de pie con ambas entradas, el ring ya esta en llamas, pero cuando esta a punto de iniciar el match suena un titantron, la niebla roja abarca todo el cuadrilatero y aparece Dusk merodeando alrededor del cuadrilatero sin intenciones de irse. Ambas fuerzas parecen similares pero con una garra de ultratumba directo a las flamas le da la victoria a Darkus.

Al arrojarlo fuera del ring, Dusk lo toma y se lo lleva debajo del ring.

Hardcore Match

Thomas VS Dashing = Dashing se lleva la Victoria con un Zig Zag sobre un letrero de Stop en la cabeza para Thomas.

El retador sale primero quejándose de su draft, AUN, toma el micrófono diciendo que no es justo y que ganara en Wheel of Death hasta ir a Blue Storm entonces es interrumpido por el titantron de Randy quien le dice que se calle y que le concederá su Draft pero directo al hospital.

Devastating Championship Extreme Rules Match

(C) Randy "The Ram" VS Rush = A Randy no le cuesta mucho trabajo someter a Rush. Despues de golpearlo sin parar con palos de Kendo, destruir la mesa de comentaristas con su cuerpo y al final subirlo a la cima de una escalera solo para dejarlo caer, le aplica el Camel Clutch lesionando a Rush y reteniendo su titulo.

Mientras Randy celebra, a Rush se lo llevan en camilla.

**Red Sky**

***Se pacta un combate por el SES Championship en Wheel Of Death, se pactan combates para el Special Event y las super estrellas se preparan para el cambio de marca, Battle Royal por el nuevo campeonato femenil, Royalty Hedgie Championship***

Suena el titantron de Sonic diciendo que a pesar de que Darkus esta en CWC mantendrá la guardia alta pero que ahora es bajarle los sumos a su amigo Oz quitándole el campeonato, que no puede permitir que la fiebre de un campeonato siga corrompiéndolo, entonces suena el titantron de Oz y sale diciendo que eso no es amistad, son celos por que el no ha capturado un campeonato mundial. Entonces habla el GM diciendo que se pacta una lucha en Wheel Of Death, Sonic contra Oz por el titulo SES en una Ladder Match. Despues de que el GM da la lucha pactada, suena el titantron del campeón Devastating, sale diciendo que se calle y que habla mucho, aplica su finisher y le dice que menos charla y mas pelea, diciendo en voz alta que si quiere pelear con Oz, tendrá que pasar a todo el equipo.

Cruiserweight Championship Match

(C) Trish VS Burny = Trish intenta humillar a Burny en todas las formas posibles con llaveos rapidos, pero por una distraccion de una entrada falsa de Star, Burny acaba con la campeona con la GTS.

Randy sale con la campeona, esta dice mientras van al ring que si Randy esta con ella todo el tiempo, será campeona para toda la vida como el amor que le tiene, "The Ram" se nota confundió pero le pregunta que si pierde el campeonato que pasaría, ella responde que nunca perdería por que también lo perdería a el. A Randy se le escapa una sonrisa y entra la retadora.

Ladies Championship Match

(C) Chloe VS Susan = Chloe estaba sometiendo a Susan con la llave La-Belle pero Randy sube y la llama porque tiene algo importante que decirle, cuando la conejita se acerca, Ram le roba un enorme beso, por la distracción Susan aplica un paquetito y se convierte en nueva campeona.

Chloe se nota muy triste pero Randy se va contento diciendo "I'M FREE" pero de nuevo se acerca a ella y le dice algo al oído, la ex campeona vuelve a sonreir y se nota muy feliz, tanto que se pone a celebrar con su rival.

Battle Royal 10 Hedgies: Royalty Hedgie Championship

Eliss VS Ashley VS Sable VS Lita VS Gail VS Atala VS Tiffany VS Torrie VS Natalya VS Michelle

Orden de entrada

1.- Atala VS Ashley

Con unas patadas voladoras desde la tercera cuerda de Ashley, saca a Atala con un Irish Whip y solo espera a la siguiente rival

2.- Torrie

Todo el publico le silba y grita muchos alagos. Justo cuando Ahsley pensaba rematarla con su finisher, ella solo la levanta con un tipo de catapulta y la elimina. Mientras pasa el tiempo ella presume de su cuerpo al publico.

3.- Lita

Lita intento una Spear contra la bellísima Torrie en el esquinero pero esta lo esquiva, aplica una plancha cruzada la toma de la cabeza para prepararla y eliminarla pero suena el titantron de la siguiente hedgie

4.- Michelle

Michelle elimina a Lita levantándola por la tercera cuerda. Cuando Torrie quería contraatacar con un machetazo con la pierna, Michelle no le cuesta eliminarla de la misma forma.

5.- Tiffany

La chica de la alta sociedad entra tratando de intimidar a Michelle. Con una DDT elimina a la gorrión. Tiffany observa a todo el publico pero simplemente les pone una cara de asco y los ignora.

6.- Natalya

Tiffany ya encendida con sus eliminaciones, también somete a la chica de la dinastía con una dormilona. Cuando Natalya quería aplicar un rompe quijadas, Tiff pone su codo en la cabeza dejándola confundida y aprovecha su estado para eliminarla.

7.- Sable

Sable entro muy energica golpeando y humillando a Tiffany, dándole una patada en la cara para eliminarla. El publico esta encendido y Sable se encarga de que su pasión aumente moviendo las cuerdas.

8.- Eliss

Eliss entra con mucha tranquilidad mientras que Sable la espera demasiado ansiosa. Trato de eliminar a Eliss pero esta con una clipeada aplica la llave La-belle. Sable le regresa la misma llave de la misma manera pero cuando estaba a punto de eliminarla, Eliss aplica una catapulta para eliminarla.

9.- Gail

Esta fue la mejor pre-eliminacion. Eliss le dijo a Gail que subiera, pero esta le da un lazo al cuello y cuando iba a dar un rodillazo en la cara, hizo una clipeada para aplicar un Shapshooter, ella lo revierte aprisionando su cuello con su rodilla. Eliss intento un Super Bombazo y Gail trato de revertirlo con unas tijeretas pero por un mal calculo de Eliss, la mando de sentón en medio de la lona. Eliss aplico el Enzugiri y por un descuido de la superior en la lucha, Gail la saca con una patada en la cara y obtiene el nuevo campeonato.

Non Title Submission Match

(C) Oz VS Sonic = El combate fue un poco cerrado, los dos intentaron hacer sus movimientos personales para someter a sus rivales. Sonic aplico el U Can´t See Me y el STF pero Oz alcanzo a liberarse del castigo tocando las cuerdas. Oz aplico su combo con Roundhouse Kick y el Hedgehog Vise X pero también logro tocar la cuerda. Justo cuando se aplicaron una X en medio del ring, entra Randy aplicando el Moonlight Drive dejando a Sonic en KO. Randy reanima a Oz diciéndole que aplique al Hedgehog Vise X de nuevo y cuando el erizo de fuego lo aplica, Randy toma la mano de Sonic y hace el movimiento de rendición.

**Blue Storm**

***Louis y Dusk hacen padecer al Dios de la Guerra, La dinastía Hart defiende sus titulos ante FBH, Rage da un aviso al actual campeón, anuncio especial del campeón de CWC***

Inicia el show con las incidencias del Blue Storm pasado, salen el WHC y su subordinado diciendo que ahora que la oscuridad ha caído sobre la marca azul, hara un infierno de la carrea de Cylia por traicionar a su amigo Oz y de Ares por oponerse ante el reinado de la oscuridad.

First Blood Match

Dusk VS Cylia = Cylia se lleva una victoria demasiado complicada con el Implant DDT para hacer sangrar a Dusk en la frente.

Terminando el match, Dusk se levanta de la nada con su baculo en la mano y arroja un extraño polvo rojo hacia Cylia. La hedgie azul cae al piso inconciente y Dusk para culminar escupe sangre en la cara de Cylia. Los guardias de Ares intentan detenerlo pero Dusk desaparece.

InterElemental Championship 2 on 1Handicap Match

(C) Jeff VS Tyler & Rage = A pesar de ser handicap match, Jeff se lleva la Victoria con un doble Swaton Bomb para retener su titulo.

Golden Tag Team Championships Match

(C) Hart Dinasty (David & Tyson) VS Full Blood Hedgehog Team (Trent & Rehar) = Hart Dinasty se lleva la Victoria con el Shapshooter sobre Rehar. Cuando el match termina, David dice que esta fue su ultima oportunidad titular y que tienen que dejar paso a nuevos equipos.

Suena el titantron de Randy "The Ram", la gente enloquece y este sale en ropa de civil con gafas oscuras. Entra al ring diciendo que el es el campeón pero que todos ya lo saben. Informa a todos los que son parte de "su" roster que el que quiere vencerlo por su campeonato, perecerá. Los únicos dignos son Demon y Darkus, y para muestra en el titantron como ayudo a su compañero a vencer a Sonic. Es interrumpido por el titantron de Gail diciendo que solo una campeona podía estar con el y cuando ella se acerca hacia ella, Chloe sale molesta a atacar a la nueva campeona, ambas se están dando con todo en la rampa mientras que Randy se queda recostado en las cuerdas observando. Los referis intervienen para separarlas pero el GM dice que ha sido suficiente de peleas absurdas y que se decidiría en un match en Wheel Of Death, la ganadora seria la compañera, novia y amante de Randy y además campeona.

Antes de que se anuncie el match, Randy se va con los comentaristas.

Non Title Match

(C) Louis VS Ares = Ares no viene inspirado para luchas despues de ver lo que le hicieron a Cylia, Louis toma ventaja del asunto y se lleva la Victoria con el Bad Dream.

Despues del match, Louis iba a rematar a Ares con otro Bad Dream pero por debajo del ring aparece Rage aplicando una lanza al campeón y cuando Randy quería ayudar a su compañero es recibido con el mismo castigo. Rage toma el micrófono y dice "¿Adivina quien es tu siguiente retador?" suena su titantron y se va.

**CWC**

***Darkus comienza su caceria por el titulo principal, Chloe y Gail pactan su lucha para Wheel Of Death, Star convence a Alice de formar un equipo contra Beauty Hedgie Team***

El show inicia con un video mostrando la lesión de Rush. Randy sale riéndose de Rush diciendo que cumplió su deseo de ser drafteado pero es interrumpido por Chloe quien dice que ya vino por el, pero es interrumpida por Gail diciendo que ella es la campeona y que tiene mas derecho de estar con Randy, el se queda en shock sin decir nada. Chloe y Gail comienzan a discutir hasta que llegan a los golpes, y sin querer Randy también es involucrado pero el no golpea, el es golpeado. Despues de unos minutos, The Ram las separa diciendo que todo se decidirá en Wheel Of Death y mientras tanto ninguna de las dos se les puede acercar.

Submission Match

Chloe VS Becky = Chloe vence de nuevo a Becky con el Armbar.

Terminando el match amenaza a Gail diciendo que ella pondrá las reglas de su match en el Special Event.

Royalty Hedgie Championship No Holds Barred Match

(C) Gail VS Venus = Victoria muy sencilla para Gail, humillante para Venus. Despues de castigarla con movimientos pesados, termina con un arco y flecha modificados, haciendo que Venus se rinda.

Suena el titantron de Chloe diciendo en voz alta que en Wheel Of Death el match será…. Un combate de sumisión. Gail se rie de ella a pesar de que sabe que es el fuerte de su rival.

Cuando Alice y Star están en el ring, Star le propone que si gana, se uniria con ella contra las Beauty Hedgie Team pero si Alice ganaba, le ayudaría a canjear su maletín de una manera mas sencilla.

Tables Match

Star VS Alice = Star se lleva un buen susto cuando vio a Alice a punto de aplicar un Bottom From The Abyss hacia una mesa, pero ella se hace a un lado y con un Glam Slam sobre otra mesa se lleva la Victoria.

Non Title Inferno Match

(C) Randy VS Darkus = Las llamas se encienden, un cuervo negro en cada esquina y los ojos de Darkus puestos sobre su rival. Randy no se deja intimidar, aplicando dos Moonlight Drive, un Fliying Chuk y al final un Starship Pain para quemarle el rostro a Darkus.

Terminando el match, los cuervos comienzan a atacar a Randy y las llamas estaban en todo lo alto, Randy patea a cada una contra las llamas para quitárselas de encima. Darkus se va cubriéndose la cara por la quemadura y Randy levanta su cinturón en símbolo de victoria. Toma el micrófono y dice que su luz es mas fuerte que la oscuridad pero es interrumpido por el GM y este dice que por la lesión que le hizo a Darkus defenderá su titulo contra Darkus mismo en un Last Man Standing Match. Randy se entuciasma por el reto y esperara ancioso Wheel Of Death.


End file.
